Another Talk with Answorn
Kite, 10:31 PM Kite heads off to go and talk to Answorn! Sir, 10:00 PM He's still at his boarding house. Kite, 10:01 PM Kite goes and looks for him! Does she have to knock this time or climb a balcony or what? Sir, 10:02 PM She can get in to see him with an issue. Kite, 10:09 PM ((Without I assume you mean!)) Kite, 10:09 PM Kite looks for him. Sir, 10:11 PM He's in his room! He's... painting. Kite, 10:12 PM Kite looks at what he's painting! Canvas? Sir, 10:16 PM Yep! He's painting what's outside the window, which is really just a little alley. There's a frightening amount of detail. Kite, 10:16 PM What are you painting? Sir, 10:16 PM Answorn: Just... what I see. Kite, 10:17 PM Kite hugs him from behind, but rather carefully, to avoid getting the painting messed up. Sir, 10:17 PM Answorn: Lots of potential places to stash evidence. Five approaches for an unseen assailant to jump a victim. Kite, 10:19 PM You have a very different way of looking at the world. Sir, 10:20 PM Answorn: I might just be bored. Sir, 10:20 PM Answorn: Or I have trouble turning off. Or both. Kite, 10:22 PM That is very likely true. I am aware it is an occupational hazard at the Institute. Sir, 10:23 PM Answorn: So how's Carrick? Kite, 10:24 PM Good. He did agree to assist. Also... he was still interested in me and I have also begun a relationship with him. I hope you do not object. Sir, 10:30 PM Answorn: No, not at all. We agreed to non-exclusivity. And I do know he's rather fond of you. Kite, 10:31 PM Yes. Kite, 10:31 PM I felt I had to tell you immediately. I also told him about you. Sir, 10:33 PM Answorn: Fair enough. He's not a bad sort. Sir, 10:33 PM Answorn: I spent enough time with him, after all. Kite, 10:34 PM Yes. Kite, 10:34 PM … I hope I am not taking advantage, given his recent trauma. Kite, 10:34 PM Kite has not, by the way, let go of Answorn. Sir, 10:35 PM Answorn: I doubt it. Kite, 10:36 PM It is possible. I am somewhat concerned I may be using you for sex. Sir, 10:46 PM Answorn: ... what? Kite, 10:48 PM I have a... a problem. Sir, 10:48 PM Anworn: Apparently. YOu want to talk about it? Kite, 10:50 PM I... I am trying. Sir, 10:51 PM Answorn: Is it because of some succubus heritage? Kite, 10:52 PM Yes. … do not worry, I have not removed any part of your soul. Kite, 10:52 PM I would not. Kite, 10:52 PM … ever. Kite, 10:54 PM ... also, I do not think I can. I hope not. Sir, 10:54 PM Answorn: You haven't. I would tell. Kite, 10:56 PM I get... hungry. That is all. Sir, 11:04 PM Answorn: For sex. Sir, 11:04 PM Answorn: Or something you gain from sex. Kite, 11:04 PM Yes. Kite, 11:07 PM I have trouble... I can't... It is shaming. To me. There is nothing wrong with sex, there should not be, but being forced. Is not the same. Sir, 11:09 PM Answorn: I think I understand. You needn't say anymore. Let me ask, do you care about me? Kite, 11:13 PM Yes. You take things that are not right and put them right. Justice is the origin of mercy. And I have seen you, very often, be kind when you believed no one to be looking. Kite, 11:16 PM You are always so careful when you move. I am sorry, I have put you back on your guard. Sir, 11:19 PM Answorn: No, Not really. I trust you, and I don't think you would ever willingly act in an unkind way. Sir, 11:20 PM Answorn: If you care, that's all that matters, and there's nothing wrong with you benefitting from this.... relationship. Kite, 11:27 PM I care. ... but I should not have waited to go to the temple. I did not realize how hungry I was last night until... your voice is very... Sir, 11:29 PM Is she still holding him from behind? Kite, 11:29 PM Kite is, yep. Kite, 11:29 PM Kite has also run out of words and is still trying to think of a word. Sir, 11:34 PM Answorn: I wanted you, too, so I think there's nothing wrong or morally suspect there. Kite, 11:35 PM I am not certain. I would like very much to be certain. Sir, 11:36 PM Answorn: Then why are you *uncertain*? Kite, 11:37 PM Can will ever be truly pure? Kite, 11:39 PM ... I do not feel there is a word for what your voice is. There is a depth, but a slight roughness that brings a texture and particular resonance. A kind of completeness. Sir, 11:43 PM Answorn: Still, the compliment is well taken. Thank you. That's still possibly the nicest thing anyone's said about my voice. Kite, 11:53 PM I am extremely fond of listening to it. However, it is because it is your voice that it holds meaning. ... I am having difficulty explaining. ... I was very hungry and I knew you and have great respect for you and you serve. You seek missing notes, missing pieces of the song and even if they cannot be restored fully, a new motif can begin. Kite, 11:56 PM ... I have not been in a situation like this before. Clearly I am not good at it. Sir, 11:56 PM Answorn: Still the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me. Sir, 11:57 PM Answorn: ... you want it to happen again, right? Kite, 12:02 AM Yes. ... if you prefer otherwise I can return to the temple of Sune when necessary. I would go more often to avoid ... the problem... so that my will does not fail again. If you wish. Sir, 12:03 AM Answorn: ... I don't wish. I want to help. and I like you and want to be your lover, too. Both of those things. Kite, 12:06 AM Promise me you will not ever feel obliged. Sir, 12:07 AM Answorn: I give you my word. Kite, 12:08 AM Very well. Kite, 12:09 AM ... I have not told Ba--Carrick yet. I will. Sir, 12:10 AM Answorn: I suspect he'll take it the same way. Kite, 12:13 AM I am not sure. I was not sure how you would. I have never told anyone deliberately before. Sir, 12:13 AM Answorn: Understandable. Kite, 12:20 AM ... you did say Rannians are more concerned with bloodlines. Sir, 12:20 AM Answorn: Generally, yes. Not all of them, obviously, but heredity is a big deal there. Kite, 12:25 AM ... please do not tell him. I will do so, I just... need time. Sir, 12:26 AM Answorn: I won't. Not my place anyway, and I know you will. Kite, 12:29 AM Thank you. Kite, 12:29 AM Kite kisses the back of his neck. Sir, 12:37 AM Answorn: ... you want to stay for a bit? Kite, 12:37 AM Yes. Kite, 12:43 AM I do not wish to interrupt your work, however. Sir, 12:47 AM Answorn: ... it's not coming out how I'd like, anyway. Sir, 12:47 AM Anworn: Looks too much like some piece of evidence. Kite, 12:48 AM Perhaps you are too concerned with realism. Kite, 12:48 AM Kite lets him go so that he can turn around if he wants. Sir, 12:54 AM He does! Kite, 12:56 AM Kite had been teary-eyed at some point during the conversation, apparently, not that you could tell from her voice. Sir, 12:56 AM He reaches up and smudges her nose with some red ochre on his finger. Kite, 12:57 AM Kite smiles suddenly. Sir, 12:58 AM He puts his arms around her and gives her a good squish. Kite, 12:59 AM Kite kisses him, in such a way as to share that paint around his face too.